Él
by Chrissy Rojas
Summary: Su risa, su sonrisa y su mirada.


Hooola, he vuelto!

No puedo decir que me ha costado montones escribirlo, porque salió en una noche, pero puedo decir que aún no me convence del todo (sobre todo el título, me ha costado montones).

Terminando la charla barata, les pido, por favor, que me avisen de faltas garrafales de ortografía y pido perdón de antemano por algunos signos de puntuación. Sé ponerlos en teoría, en la práctica se me complica la cosa.

 **Disclaimer: Ningún personaje es mío, son de J.K Rowling.** Además, este fic participa en el reto #27 "Los colores del arcoiris" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años". En especifico, me tocó el color Violeta: espíritu.

* * *

La primera vez que lo vio trató de no prestarle demasiada atención. Todos lo miraban, porque su jovial aura violeta lo hacía el centro de atención sin que lo buscará. Por lo mismo, trató de no mirarlo e ignorarlo, pero su risa ruidosa era contagiosa y con escucharlo se le escapaba una sonrisa.

La segunda vez que estuvo consciente de su presencia no podía evitarlo como la primera. Sí, quería hacer amigos y qué mejor que con los que iba a tener que compartir pieza el resto del año, pero no se sentía realmente preparado. No le gustaba mucho llamar la atención y todo indicaba que a sus compañeros de cuarto sí.

Un respiro hondo y la voz de su mamá diciéndole que 'lo cortés no quita lo valiente', fueron lo necesario para que se armará de valor y se presentará. Total, iban a dormir en la misma pieza durante todo año.

—Hola, soy Peter—le ofreció la mano al chico que se había ubicado en la cama de enfrente, este le sonrió abiertamente y tomó su mano.

—Un gusto, Peter. Dime… ¿qué tanto te gustan las sorpresas?

Tres rondas de granjeas de todos los sabores y Peter no tenía espacio para tontas preocupaciones. Sólo le habían bastado 20 minutos para saber que las cosas irían bien. Siendo aún más sinceros, Peter sintió que nada podría salir mal con un espíritu como ese entre ellos.

…

La primera vez que lo sintió, pensó que se estaba enfermando. Las manos le empezaron a transpirar y se sintió acalorado, siendo que estaban caminando por Hogsmeade a finales de noviembre. Claramente, eso no era normal.

La segunda vez que se sintió así, fue después de las vacaciones de Navidad. Se encontraba enfermo y sin ganas de comer. No bajó al desayuno y tampoco tenía pensado bajar al almuerzo, a lo mejor iba a la enfermería en un rato, pero Madam Pomfrey siempre le aterró y si podía evitarlo lo haría.

Pasada la hora de almuerzo se levantó para ir al baño y encima de su velador había un plato de comida y una nota:

' _No te quisimos despertar, pero tienes que comer algo'_

Reconoció su caligrafía inmediatamente, el estómago se le revolvió de una manera agradable.

Tomó el plato y comió un poco del pastel de carne con puré, era su platillo favorito y se había acordado de ello.

…

Era una calurosa tarde de verano cuando lo supo. Mientras sus amigos se tiraban agua a las orillas del lago y el trataba de leer un libro de transfiguración.

—Pete —lo llamó de la orilla haciendo señas para que fuera, él solo sonrió y saludó con la mano.

Llevaban años tratando de aprender sobre transfiguración, pero él se sentía cada vez más atrasado en comparación a Sirius y James y de verdad quería aprender, aún que eso significará perderse momentos como aquellos.

Volvieron a llamarlo de la orilla, el solo sacudió la cabeza y volvió a leer.

—Hey, deja de leer—le quitaron el libro de las manos y lo tiraron lo suficientemente lejos.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros, lo has hecho más que bien, además hay de tiempo de sobra para aprender en invierno—no le dio espacio para replicar y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

La tomó, las molestias no se habían disipado, y él le dedicó su clásica alegre sonrisa, aquella que prometía que todo iba a salir bien, la que calmaba nervios y además prometía entretención por montones.

Le dijo que se adelantara, mientras se sacaba los zapatos y se arremangaba los pantalones. Mientras lo veía caminar y reír con todo su cuerpo lo supo. Se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado y no le molestó, porque él era mejor que cualquier otro.

…

La primera vez que se sintió celoso fue después de una noche de luna llena. Sabía que era un sentimiento idiota, que Remus lo necesitaba más que él, pero le hubiera gustado que a la mañana siguiente se hubiera preocupado más por su brazo fracturado que por Remus.

Sabía que era más que irracional el sentimiento, porque la noche anterior él mismo se había preocupado de, no solo aplicar el encantamiento de curación, sino que también de vendar el brazo. Sin embargo, la rabia y decepción estaba presente en partes iguales.

Los días pasaron y se avergonzaba de admitir que cada vez que veía la pequeña marca morada, que indicaba el lugar donde se había fracturado, los sentimientos de inseguridad, furia y desilusión lo embargaban.

…

La primera vez que sintió que lo perdía de verdad fue en el verano después de séptimo. Remus había partido al norte, a hablar con una manada de hombre lobos, mientras que James y Sirius estaban en una misión.

Sólo, en el cuartel de la orden, entendió en lo que se estaban metiendo realmente.

El tiempo pasaba y no llegaban. Dumbledore, había dicho que para eso del atardecer deberían estar de vuelta, pero eso no le parecía suficiente.

Las horas se sentían eternas y cuando se hicieron las 22:34 hrs de la noche, ambos muchachos entraron riendo como si nada a la cocina. En ese momento, Peter lo entendió. Él nunca iba a ser suyo, siempre de alguien más o de todos.

—Eh… ¿qué pasa con las caras largas?, ya llegamos—anunció como si las risas no se hubieran escuchado desde que entraron por la puerta.

El ambiente del lugar cambió drásticamente, las lámparas de aceite empezaron a alumbrar mejor y la gente ya no se veía tan cansada.

Despreocupadamente, lo saludaron revolviéndole el cabello, para desaparecer tras una puerta a hablar con Dumbledore.

En ese momento no sólo se sintió inútil y menos preciado, se sintió solo y con un hueco en el pecho, que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo llenar.

…

La primera vez que se sintió realmente solo y aterrado fue una tarde de otoño.

Había detalles de los que no se acordaba, pero se encontraba sentado en una gran mesa de roble. Severus Snape se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación y lo miraba fijamente.

Snape intentaba descifrar en qué pensaba, pero no era muy difícil adivinar que se encontraba nervioso. No solo lo delataba el jugueteo de sus manos, sino que también el movimiento de sus piernas.

Quería salir corriendo, volver al cuartel y que le dedicaran nuevamente esa sonrisa que le aseguraba que iba por buen camino, que le decía que estaba haciendo las cosas bien. Pero lamentablemente, esa sonrisa ya no era tan constante, y ya no se la dedicaba a él. Las cosas no iban tan bien y las risas de cuerpo entero se estaban esfumando.

Peter respiró hondo y trató de controlarse, no quería parecer un debilucho la primera vez que veía al Señor Tenebroso. Llevaba meses en esto y por fin lo consideraba lo suficientemente digno. Tenía apariencias que guardar.

…

La última vez que lo vio fue cuando Sirius le pidió que fuera el guardián del secreto y él le aseguró que era una gran idea.

Se sintió traicionado, él no lo había pensado, sino que había sido Sirius y en ese momento cayó en cuenta que siempre había sido así.

Acepto sin ningún problema, les aseguro que iban estar a salvo y realizaron el hechizo.

Ese día también fue la última vez que sintió que pertenecía de verdad en algún lugar. Se sintió amado y por un momento pensó en que las cosas podían volver a ser como antes.

La última mirada de sus ojos casi lo cambia de parecer.

…

No era más que un día de primavera cuando llegó Greyback a la mansión de los Malfoy diciendo que traía a Harry Potter.

La tortura de prisioneros era cosa de cada día, sin embargo, aún no lograba acostumbrarse del todo, por lo que cuando le dijeron que fuera a ver que sucedía en el sótano, fue un alivio.

Bajó, el lugar estaba aparentemente vacío y de repente lo atacaron. El niño Potter y el Weasley intentaban quitarle la varita. Dos contra uno no era justo, le taparon la boca y en una distracción de Potter, logró ponerle la mano al cuello.

— ¿Vas a matarme? —Harry forcejeaba con él, intentaba abrirle la mano— ¡Te salvé la vida! ¡Me debes una, Colagusano!

Lo miró fijamente y lo sintió. Harry podría tener los ojos de su mamá, pero esa determinación en la mirada y las agallas eran, definitivamente, de James.

Aflojó la mano mientras la memoria se le inundaba de recuerdos.

La risa escandalosa de James, las arrugas en los ojos por sonreír, su forma de subirse los anteojos por el puente de la nariz, sus chistes malos que encantaban a su público, su mirada de preocupación cuando a uno de ellos les pasaba algo, el amor de su miraba al ver a Lily y esa sonrisa tan suya, esa sonrisa alegre y fácil que siempre tenía en la cara, sin importar que.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, y trató de pelear con más vigor. Recordar era malo.

—Y esto nos lo quedamos—el niño Weasley le había quitado la varita.

Sólo, aterrado e impotente sintió como la mano plateada se le acercaba y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

La última vez que sintió su presencia fue cuando la mano se cerraba entorno a su cuello, quitándole el aire.

James intentó salvarlo, pero no había caso. Peter había elegido su muerte años antes de aquel momento.

Con la cara morada y la mano aún al cuello, cayó de rodillas.

* * *

Ok, si sienten que esta todo un poco engorroso y confuso, era la idea.

Quería que sonara natural, es por eso que hay partes que tienen una cadencia más de prosa poética que de novela. Mi idea era que fuera una corriente de pensamientos, de situaciones que mostraran algo y no una historia más formal.

Espero que no se les haya hecho muy pesado de leer. Sé lo difícil que puede ser, es por ello que me gustaría que me dijera si conseguí mi objetivo.

Acepto críticas constructivas y sugerencias!

Gracias por el tiempo.

Chrissy.


End file.
